Beating Heart
by NationalAnthem
Summary: After a mistake at a job agency, JOey Wheeler, ends up in the front door of his former enemy without even knowing it. To make it all worse he is applying for a nanny position. He isn't so innocent however as he keeps a giant secret from being discovered. Slash, maybe future M-Preg


Beating Heart

"I'm gonna get this job! I'm gonna get this job!" Joey wheeler told himself, he was standing in front of two giant marble doors that, if opened, would lead you into the biggest and most luxurious house that could be found in the gated and elite community of Domino Heights.

Joey got the courage to knock on the door. A couple of seconds passed but no one answered. He knocked again but no answer from anyone. He thought he was knocking too lightly so he decided to slam his hand against the doors.

"STOP HITTING THE DOOR!" shouted someone.

Joey looked around to see where the voice was coming from but didn't see anyone in sight.

"Hello?" asked Joey out loud.

But he received no answer.

After a couple of seconds of waiting he decided to hit the door again, looking around to see if the voice would come back but froze when he heard someone shout.

"Ouch!" shouted a man.

Joey stopped looking around and looked straight ahead and noticed that he had just smacked a man in the face.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, I was just knocking on the door" said Joey nervously as he stood straight with a file in his hand.

"It was more like hitting on the door! Haven't you ever heard of a door bell!" said the man rudely as he pointed to the doorbell button that was on the side of the right door.

"Sorry, I didn't notice it, I just thought no one could hear because…I mean…look at this place it's huge" said Joey with a giant smile, trying to lighten the mood.

The man wasn't intrigued in listen to Joey babble so he rudely asked, "May I ask why you are here and how did you get thru security?"

"Oh, well my name is Joey Wheeler, I am here for the job interview for a full time nanny" said Joey as he extended the file he had in his hands and tried to hand it to the man, "and as far as security I thought they were like a test so I snuck right past them…did I pass?" asked joey cheerfully.

The man stood there shocked at how this young blond got past the security guards and cameras without being caught. His boss wasn't going to be too happy to hear about this. His train of thought was broken when he remember the blond that was standing in front of him.

"Oh! I remember now you must be the one the agency sent right" said the man as he yanked the file from Joey's hands.

Joey looked at him nervously and then smiled, "Yes, of course".

"Okay well follow me" the man said as he opened both doors and motioned for Joey to walk inside.

Joey was left in shock at how beautiful the mansion was. He followed the man who walked very fast and he now noticed was in a butler's uniform.

"The head of the household is a very busy man and currently isn't here to interview the candidates himself so you will have an interview with his cousin, Ms. Mai Valentine, if all goes well you will have the job" said the man as he turned around to take a look at Joey Wheelers outfit.

"I don't know what that agency is thinking as far as what a uniform is but if you get the job 'this' will not work" he said as he walked around and noticed Joeys 'uniform' which was a pair of tight fitting black leather jeans, a white tank top that hugged his body perfectly but was not really appropriate for a nanny.

"What?! These are my most appropri-..I mean nicest uniform, this is my nicest uniform" said Joey.

"Whatever" said the man as he looked thru the file that Joey had handed him.

"Knock it off Roland!" said a blond woman who walked down a spiral staircase.

"Sorry sweetie Roland can be a bit of a jerk, anyways, Hi, I am Mai Valentine, you can call me Mai" said the blond.

"Nice to meet you Mai" said Joey as he shook Mai's hand.

"How about we go into my cousin's office for the interview, we don't want anyone being nosy" said Mai as she started walking, Joey following behind.

They went into a giant office/study room, Mai walked over to a desk and took a seat. Joey sat in the chair in front of the desk.

20 Minutes Later…

They interview was going pretty well up until Mai asked Joey how old he was.

"I'm 18" said Joey.

Mai froze for a second…he was too young…too unexperienced.

"Oh…you're really young…I'm scared to say that your too young for this position" said Mai as she looked thru Joey's resume again.

"I know I'm young but, I took care of my younger sister for most of my life by myself and I promise one child isn't going to be too much for me to handle" said Joey with a cheerful smile.

"Well see…that's the problem…it's not one child…it's seven" said Mai.

Joey's eyes grew wide, not knowing that there were seven children to take care of. He thought there was only one maybe two at the most, the lady at the job agency wasn't specific.

"Umm…sev-seven…tha—that's okay, I can handle it, that, I mean them" said Joey trying to be positive.

Mai looked at him nervously.

"I'm sorry Joey, you seem like a great person…but… these kids aren't angels, we need someone with a lot of experience, we've already had five nanny's quit on us in the last three month so we are being very picky because my cousin wants someone who will be equipped and prepared for these kids" said Mai as she stood up and began walking towards the door.

Joey understood, he had been told plenty of times that he was too young or too unexperienced for a position, he stood up and followed Mai out the door.

"Listen, I wish all the best, you seem like a really good person" said Mai as she looked Joey straight in the eyes.

"Thanks" said Mai, she jumped however when she heard the thunder, they were too busy in the office that they didn't notice that a thunderstorm had started.

"It's raining pretty bad, is your car close?" asked Mai as she looked out the window and could see how dark the sky was.

"No…I actually walked here" said Joey as he looked out the window and noticed how bad it was.

"Well you can't walk home, here stay here I'll get one of our drivers to take you home" said Mai as she ran out the living room and tried to find Roland so he could tell one of the drivers to pull up a car so they could take Joey home.

Before Joey could protest, she had already disappeared.

Joey walked around the living room and noticed a picture on the fireplace mantle. It seemed to be the family that lived in this house. He was startled when he heard someone running down the stairs crying. It was a little girl, about five, she had blue eyes and blond hair, her eyes filled with tears.

Joey's heartbroken in half seeing this small child cry, she was probably scared because of the loud thunder sounds.

"Hi sweetie, are you looking for Mai?" he asked softly.

The little girl nodded no.

"Ummm…well she be back in a second…I'm Joey by the way" he said nervously not knowing what to do.

Another loud thunder strike hit causing her to continue to cry.

Joey looked around trying to find something that could calm her down and spotted a small piglet stuffed animal on the couch. He walked over and grabbed it and offered it to her.

"Don't cry…look a cute little piglet" said Joey softly, the girl continued to cry but not as hard anymore.

Joey walked over to the couch and took a seat, "Here, come here" he said as he placed the piglet on the couch, the little girl following. Joey picked her up and sat her on the couch.

"Are you scared of the rain?" asked Joey kindly.

The little girl grabbed the piglet from Joey and hugged it and nodded her head.

"Me too, how about you protect me and I'll protect you" he said.

The little girl got closer to him so much that she was glued to his side. Joey placed an arm around the child and tried to sooth her.

"Do you feel better?" asked Joey, noticing that the small girl had stopped crying, his arms still around her.

She nodded her head.

The storm was still hitting pretty hard so he decided to do something that would make her not thing about it.

"Hey you want to know a fun way to forget about the rain?" asked Joey.

The small girl nodded her head and hugged her stuffed toy.

"Have you heard of a band called the Fresh Beat Band?" he asked her.

The little girl seemed to know who he was talking bout because she smiled and nodded her head.

"Cool…okay well how about we play a game, we will sing one of their songs and every time we hear thunder we start singing louder, are you up for it?" asked Joey with a smile.

The little girl smiled and nodded her head.

"Awesome…okay I'll start and you just chime in wherever you feel like it" said Joey with a giant smile.

"Stand up, it's time to go

On your mark, get set, let's move

Hop aboard we're leaving now

We've got so much to do

We won't stop

'Till we get to the very top

Start the clock

Are you ready to roll?" sang Joey as he stood up and stated dancing the young girl following behind him with her little piglet.

"Cause here go!

We got a green light

Were gonna take a ride

Come on!

What are you waiting for!" sang louder Joey eve time he heard thunder.

"It's time to move it, it's time to groove it

Are you ready?

'Cause here we go

Uh-Oh! Uh-Oh!

Get up, get on your feet

Uh-Oh! Uh-ho!

Kick it and feel the beat

We're gonna hit the road

Here we go!" sang Joey.

He looked at the little girl who was now laughing and her eyes filled with joy.

He realized that she didn't sing at all but she was happy.

"Did you have fun?" asked Joey as both of them sat back on the couch after their little performance.

The little girl nodded and smiled and laughed.

"Good, see now you know what you can do when it rains to forget about those loud thunder storms, I think I'm louder than the thunder right" said Joey with a laugh.

He and the little girl both laughed and turned around when they heard someone clapping.

"That was incredible" said Mai as she walked back into the living room.

Joey stood up and smiled.

"Oh thanks, but my voice isn't that great" said Joey with a goofy smile.

Mai got close to Joey and whispered in his ear, "Not that I mean…getting a noise to come out of Aurora's mouth, she hasn't spoken in eight months".

"What?" asked Joey in a low tone making sure the young girl didn't hear him.

"This is the first time she has laughed or maid any type of noise in eight months" she whispered.

Joey walked over to Aurora and tickled her causing her to laugh harder.

Mai looked at Joey and saw how nurturing and kind he was…maybe she was wrong. She walked over to the other side of Joey, shaking her head, and said "Okay, even thought my cousin may be pissed at me for doing this, I am offering you the job Mr. Wheeler".

Joey's eyes widen, "Really?!" he asked.

Mai nodded her head, "Yeah, if Aurora approves of you then it's a yes from me" said Mai as she looked down at Aurora.

Aurora looked at Joey and then at Mai smiling and nodding her head.

"Wait…so I got the job?" asked Joey.

"Yep!" said Mai.

"Awesome!" said Joey jumping up and dancing a little causing Mai and Aurora to laugh.

"There's a car waiting for you to go home and get your stuff now since you got the job, it's a live in position so you will get a room upstairs close to the children's rooms, you will get a spending allowance for clothes and food aside from your salary, you are expected to supervise the kids and make sure there all okay, healthy, and passing school. My cousin will go over this in more detail when he gets home" said Mai as she got up from the couch, quickly walking out from the room and then coming back, and handing Joey a contact that was about twenty pages.

"Ok?" said Joey a little confused, he never thought he'd have to sign a contract to become a nanny but his confusion left when he noticed the logo on the front page of the contract.

"Kaiba?" he thought in his head confused. 'Since when did Kaiba have seven kids?' he thought to himself.


End file.
